


Ari Potter And The Philosopher's Stone

by izzybelledot



Series: Ari Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ADD Hermione Granger, Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Harry Potter, Ari Potter, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Cunning Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Decent Filch, Decent Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Fame, Fluff, Gen, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Good Theodore Nott, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hufflepuff Hermione Granger, Hurt/Comfort, Indian Harry Potter, Mild Gore, Muggle Culture, Muteness, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Fred Weasley, Ravenclaw George Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing, Scarred Harry Potter, Short Harry Potter, Shy Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Snakes, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Harry Potter, adults being smarter, but only slightly - Freeform, sorry but:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Due to a baby garden snake mispronouncing his name; Ari Potter goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Of course; he's not quite what people would expect- but he doesn't try to be. Ari Potter doesn't tell anyone about the history he can't even remember, going into Hogwarts with an open mind, and a quiet voice.Trouble manages to find him anyways.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, ROMANCE LATER - Relationship, Theodore Nott & Harry Potter
Series: Ari Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106735
Comments: 19
Kudos: 216





	1. Change Is In The Air

If you’ve ever seen a car crash, you know that disasters don’t leave pretty results. Shrapnel flies everywhere, panic sets in, causing other accidents along the road. Thick noxious smoke fills the air and glass shatters along the road. It's horrifying to witness and even more so to be a part of. Why would anyone say it would be different for any other tragedy?

The day that Harry Potter lost his parents was not neat or pretty. Their deaths resulted in the ‘death’ of Peter Pettigrew, the imprisonment of Sirius Black, and a devastating heartbreak for Remus Lupin. It left friends and families torn and empty even when the room was full. It left an ugly scar that ran down half of Harry’s face - raised jagged lines that resembled a real bolt of lightning, crooked and wild and damaged.

Maybe that was a good description for Harry himself, though he'd never really asked for anyone's opinion.

The Dursley's despised him; telling anyone who would listen about his faults and making strangers stare at him with intense dislike and distrust. Harry learned that you couldn't control anyone else's opinions of you, so he never bothered trying.

It wasn't hard for the Dursley's to make the neighbors distrust him, his freakishness was clear to anyone who looked. His appearance was creepy as well, with a shaggy untamable haircut, piercing green eyes, and a blank, unimpressed stare. His scar ran from his left forehead beyond his hairline through his eye and then turned sharply into a branch of other lightning bolts across the bridge of his nose and his right cheek, and the scar was very much real. It tingled when something brushed against it, and it felt like his face was tearing when he had to smile more than usual at school.

Harry Potter didn’t smile much. If anyone had ever asked, he might have replied that there just wasn’t much worth smiling about. Or maybe he would have replied that people were unnerved when he smiled, calling him a delinquent and a terror. But nobody asked him, so Harry didn’t think too hard on the matter.

Harry Potter didn’t talk much either. The Dursleys always seemed more displeased when he talked. Aunt Petunia’s mouth tightening like she had swallowed a lemon was particularly funny, but he had realized fairly early on that nothing he could say would get him out of any situation. He had to keep quiet and try to appear as small as possible for the best chance at escape. Teachers concerned about him would get a blank stare until they let him go, Uncle Vernon would get a small nod, and the nurse at school got a rare scowl.

But that wasn’t to say that he didn’t have any friends.

“Ari,” a small voice came from the grass near his feet. Ari didn’t startle at the name, only reaching down to let Merlin the grass snake slither into it. Merlin had met Harry a year ago and hadn’t been able to fully pronounce his name, since then ‘Harry’ had only ever introduced himself as Ari to other snakes. It was something he felt he had chosen for himself - or the closest thing he had to a friend had chosen anyway. "Ari" felt more like his name than "Harry" ever did.

Uncle Vernon had a strong hate for anything freakish or having to do with magic - so Ari had decided that his first real friend (despite Uncle Vernon and Dudley’s insistence that no one would ever be his friend) would be named after something magical. Merlin didn’t seem to mind in any case.

“The tulips are in need of water,” Merlin hissed proudly, preening slightly at Ari’s thumb rubbing lightly at his scales.

Ari had asked the local snakes to let him know which plants needed more attention after a few too many backhands for letting Aunt Petunia’s precious flowers die. She would likely have a stroke if she knew why her garden had improved so much - which only made Ari consider telling her more and more as time went by. But Ari rarely spoke, and more so, rarely spoke to his Aunt and Uncle.

Maybe life would be different if Ari spoke more, maybe they wouldn’t have left him home alone yesterday to take Dudley to the Zoo, so sure that he was far too meek and dull to do anything daring. In any case, Ari had been able to make himself two strips of bacon in their absence, as well as a small serving of leftover potatoes. Leftovers were rarely eaten in the Dursley’s home - and if they were then they were consumed by Ari for supper the day before they would have been thrown out.

“Thank you,” Ari hissed at the small snake. “How is your mate?”

"Good, she misses you."

Ari felt his lips twitch a bit, remembering how suspicious the other snake had been when she'd first met him. He gave Merlin one last stroke before getting back to work. The watering can was dainty and made more for aesthetic purposes than anything, so he'd have to make multiple trips to water the tulips properly. Still, oddly enough, he'd grown to like gardening. It was fairly methodical, and he was mainly left alone with either his thoughts or the calming company of the snakes that inhabited it.

Ari sighed quietly as he tucked the can back on the shelf in the shed, trying to shake as much dust and mud off his clothes before going inside. Aunt Petunia would throw a fit if he got the floors dirty, and he only had so much time to make dinner. He had a new recipe he was thinking of trying out, something he heard the librarian at school talking about a while back. The Dursleys weren't especially big fans of any cultural foods, but a soup with spice on the side would give him the ability to get more flavor in without risk.  
Ari nearly smiled, taking one last glance up at the sun before heading inside.

He hadn't known how much his life would change after that night.

When Ari found the letter addressed to him, he had been shocked. ‘Harry Potter’ had no friends who could hold pens or seal envelopes, and he had never told anyone that he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Maybe if Ari had been paying attention he would have noticed Dudley impatiently poking his head around the corner to see just what was taking him so long.  
“Dad! Dad, Harry's got a letter!”  
Ari barely had time to react before Dudley had shoved him back and snatched the letter from his hands. He rubbed the back of his head tenderly as he watched Uncle Vernon gawk at the fact that Ari did, in fact, have a letter addressed to him.  
“He can barely speak,” Aunt Petunia muttered in disapproval. “How would he ever manage a letter?”  
Whoever was writing to him, they made Uncle Vernon’s face seem to lose the usual redness. His hands seemed to shake on the paper for a moment as he handed it to Aunt Petunia. She had a similar reaction, her fingers tearing the edge of the letter in her straining grip.

“Out!” Uncle Vernon barked harshly, not looking up from the letter. Dudley began complaining, brandishing his smelting stick like a sword. But Ari didn’t have any illusions on Uncle Vernon’s strength, and he slunk out the door as quickly as possible. Still, thoughts swarmed through his head as he tried to piece it together.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a particularly odd name for a school.

The next week of Ari’s life might’ve been the oddest one to date for him. Letters began appearing every day, in more and more peculiar places. The one time Ari tried to sneak to the door early, he saw Uncle Vernon sleeping propped up against the hallway. He snuck back to his room and didn’t leave until after he heard the sound of paper tearing.  
It wasn't long before Uncle Vernon lost any semblance of dignity as what felt like hundreds of letters flew in through the chimney. Ari tried to snatch one without being noticed, but Dudley tripped him in his panic.

The following road trip was absolutely miserable, and only made worse by Dudley moaning and complaining constantly through the ride. Still, the letters followed them, and Uncle Vernon rented out a small shack on an island. Ari felt any hope begin to die down, despite Hogwarts best efforts, Ari didn’t think anyone or anything could reach this place.  
Ari should have realized how frail his perspectives on reality were before that.

He didn't even bother trying to sleep when he found a blanket. He had snuck a book from Dudley's second bedroom before the trip, and now was as good a time as any to get started. He didn't know how long they would be there, or what the next days would hold anyway. He curled up against the wall, the thin blanket tucked between him and the cold hard floor. The book was interesting enough, but not especially challenging. Ari ended up skimming more than he actually read.  
He closed the book a bit, opting to stare at the time instead. He had grabbed Dudley's wristwatch after he'd fallen asleep, preparing for this.

One minute until his birthday.

Ari had never celebrated it, besides that now time he had snuck a cupcake from the pantry and hummed the song under his breath. He thought that didn't count though. Ari shook himself from his musing as the little device started letting out a little chirp, signaling the start of the new day. But Ari didn't hear more than that one beep, as suddenly a loud and sudden banging came from the door.

Knocking?

Ari threw himself to his feet, tossing the watch onto Dudley's sleeping form and tucking himself farther into the corner by the wall. If the intruder wanted something, they could bring it up with Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon came downstairs, nightshirt askew and rumpled, a rifle held shakily in his hands as Dudley sleepily mumbled to himself from the sofa. "Who's there?" He yelled at the person, sounding more scared than anything. "Don't you dare come in, I'm armed!"

The visitor didn't seem to care, a momentary pause before a louder bang sounded through the room as the door fell off its hinges. Ari pressed himself firmly into the wall, noticing Aunt Petunia finally slinking behind Uncle Vernon. Ari couldn't see the person from his spot but could hear a smaller slam from the doorway, cutting off some noise from outside. Ari waited, his heartbeat thudding in his chest as he heard loud footsteps walking across the room.

"Could yeh make us a cup o’ tea? It’s not been an easy journey."

Ari felt his heartbeat slow down, noticing more than anything how calm and friendly the voice was. It was deep and rumbly, and he could see the terror on Aunt Petunia's face clear enough, but he knew she looked at him similarly at times. Gathering his courage, Ari peaked around the corner.

The man was taller than anyone he'd ever seen before, having to duck down to stand in the room. His hair was wild and dark like Ari's, and his beard seemed large enough to hide in - but his eyes were kind and soft. The man swept his eyes across the room, locking eyes with Ari and letting a large smile cover his face.

"An' that's Harry there! Happy birthday, by the way," He chuckled, not seeming to notice Uncle Vernon stuttering out some complaints or objections. Ari ducked his head a bit in thanks, still feeling uneasy by the new-ness of the situation.

The giant smiled, eyes thinking. “Las time I saw you, you was only a baby! Yeh look like yer dad, his curls went all da way down his back though.”

Ari could already feel a headache forming as Uncle Vernon starting sputtering indignantly.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari Potter will be getting _some _answers, but some new questions as well. Just how well is Ari known anyway?__

Ari had never heard anything as farfetched until Hagrid told him the story of his parents’ deaths. 

He hadn't learned much about the war, but thought that 'You-Know-Who' sounded like some form of the boogeyman. Nothing about him sounded real, he was just too stereotypically evil to feel real, but Ari supposed he wouldn't be an orphan if he hadn’t existed. Hagrid hadn't seemed happy to tell the story but told it anyway- mortified that Ari hadn't known. The idea of Ari being famous was bizarre to him, though he could admit that it might not be as bizarre as magic existing. 

Interestingly enough, Hagrid said that there was little accurate media during the time, and no one truly knew what he looked like besides a report that he had a small lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Ari wanted to laugh, his scar was anything but small, and Hagrid seemed to agree if his booming laugh was anything to go by. 

"Tha''ll on'y do ye good I'd reckon," Hagrid assured him. "Fame's a silly thing, but if ye keep yer bangs over your eyes like dey are now yeh'll be aight."

Ari couldn't help but agree with Hagrid full-heartedly and took extra care in pulling his curls over his eyes more. Hagrid had been nothing but truthful as far as Ari could tell, and he was inclined to trust him. 

Ari had quickly realized that Hagrid was extremely kind.

Hagrid was a bit loud sure, and definitely could be a bit careless with his strength- but Ari had never felt more safe or cared for. Ari wasn't especially talkative or warm, but Hagrid didn't let that stop him, he made sure Ari was fed constantly, sending him a conspirational wink as little gold and silver sparks shot from his pink umbrella. And Hagrid didn’t feel the need to always make him talk; either happily telling stories with useful information, or humming to himself as he moved about. 

Ari quite liked Hagrid, but he was definitely happy to be wandering Diagon Alley alone. 

When they’d walked into the pub; Ari had been terrified, seeing all the curious eyes glancing at him. He was used to the odd stare, but nothing like how crowded the place was. Hagrid had ushered him out fairly quietly, sticking far too close for comfort. Ari couldn't help but wonder if his attire was strange to them; they all wore robes, with either long brimmed hats or turbans. Nevertheless, Ari moved on as quickly as possible, scratching at his arm anxiously. Thankfully, Hagrid didn't draw attention to them, and then he tapped the umbrella against a brick wall.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

The sight was fantastical, straight out of a fairytale. Ari glanced around in wonder as he tried not to get overwhelmed by it all. There were stores with moving parts, owls fluttering in windows, and more bottled ingredients than Ari knew existed. Hagrid thankfully slowed his pace for him, though Ari was especially thankful for people staring at Hagrid and not him. When they reached the bank, Ari had decided he was incredibly glad to be a wizard thus far. The cart ride down to his vault only solidified that opinion, Ari found that the height didn't bother him at all. Hagrid was not of the same mind and excused himself for a drink once they reached daylight again.

Ari decided the first thing he wanted to do was find a guide who he could talk to without drawing attention, and if he knew one thing- it was that snakes saw everything. 

He quietly opened the door to the shop, taking in the cats, toads, and owls scattered everywhere. Some glared at him while others walked up fearlessly. Ari stopped to look at the odd cat but didn't linger. He'd always liked the cats at Ms. Figs’ house when he stopped by, but they didn't seem to like him very much. Finally, he reached a small section in the back, filled with different types of snakes. He gazed in wonder at what was labeled a 'runespoor' but didn't like the loud conflicting voices it had. 

He considered buying a cobra, something strong and powerful to protect himself, but he didn't know how he would get them food, much less hide them. Deciding against it; he continued moving through the section, making idle conversation with some of them under his breath. They all seemed fairly content, though happy to speak to him. Many of the snakes told him they expected to be picked up as decoration by some highborn pureblood, but that some children came to claim them at times, especially the flashier ones. Ari explained the living conditions they would be in; having learned much about the Hogwart's grounds and atmosphere from Hagrid earlier. Many stated the cold would be too much, but a small glittering garter snake.

The snake explained that she was technically a magically altered snake, commonly kept at the front desks of hospitals as her venom had been altered to trap venoms or poisons for a few hours. She didn't seem to happy about it, and while Ari sympathized, he couldn't help but think that was quite a useful trait for her to have around. 

"What shall I call you then," Ari asked, carefully letting her slither onto his palm to meet her properly.

"Whatever you wish speaker," She replied easily. "I have not yet earned any name."

Ari hummed lightly as she accommodated herself, considering her. "Well, you're very caring from what I can tell."

She hissed in approval, an eavesdropping King Cobra in a different tank letting out what sounded like a chuckle. "This is true, little one. I am glad to be a nest guarder, and you will find me protective."

"I'm sure," Ari appeased her. "What about Pillow then?"

She paused a moment, her tongue tapping his palm for a moment as he carefully leaned down to pick up a bag of snake treats. "I like this name."

Ari smiled down at her and made his way to the front desk. The witch working there seemed a bit surprised at his choice but eagerly rang him up for the treats, warming stone, and his new friend. And when Pillow was in his pocket as he left the store, Ari couldn't help but feel safer in a way. Maybe it was just the familiarity of the soft hissing, but Ari felt his shoulder's loose some of its tension. 

Pillow did know more about Diagon Alley then he did, suggesting he purchase a bag with an undetectable extension charm first, and then wizarding robes and school robes. He took her advice, feeling uncomfortable for a while when he had to have his measurements taken, but then he was happily on his way with the worst part of his shopping done. He had gotten robes and dress shirts, but decided to pick up some jeans when possible. He also grabbed a key promising to unlock any muggle lock as a precaution- he didn't know what would happen with the Dursley's after all.

With all the busywork done, Ari set his eyes in eager expectation on the nearest bookshop. 

The shop was much bigger than he expected, with towering shelves with ladders and more books than he could possibly count. He felt overwhelmed at first but decided to just move down each aisle and pick up any interesting book to start. After dropping a book due to his stuffed arms only five minutes in, he decided to switch tactics. 

Of course; Ari wasn't the only one at the shop, and some of the other patrons weren't as anti-conversational as he was. 

Ari jolted suddenly as a sudden motion from another shopper startled him, causing him to once again drop his books. The other boy squeaked, immediately reaching over to help gather up his books. 

"I'm so so s-sorry," He frantically apologized, cheeks turning bright red in his embarrassment. Ari smiled at him in reassurance, waving his hand to signify it wasn't a problem. The boy didn't seem reassured much though, quickly picking up a basket that Ari hadn't noticed stacked against the edge of the shelves and helping him slot his books in. "I didn't see you there, honest! I was just looking for-" He paused, looking curiously at one of Ari's books.

"For?"

"Sorry, just, I didn't realize this book had been released yet, I'd been waiting," He explained with an awkward laugh. Now interested, Ari tilted his head in question as he reclaimed the books.

"It's supposed to have information from a recent study done on hippogriffs, and I was curious is all," He explained. Ari noticed a book clutched in Neville's arms, the title just obscured by his robes. "I'd recommend his other book on mermaids if you haven't read it yet."

Ari nodded in thanks, turning away a bit to resume his search before noticing the boy's conflicted look. He waited for the boy to collect his thoughts, only slightly impatient;y. Thankfully he didn't have to wait that long for him to blurt it out.

“I’m Neville,” _Neville _squeaked, a hand practically trembling against the book in his grasp. “A-are you going to Hogwarts?”__

__Ari nodded in response, still trying to glance a look at the title of Neville’s book. He didn’t know what he wanted to read in his free time, but this boy seemed interested enough in reading to at least be able to recommend a good book._ _

__“Me too,” Neville rushed out. “I heard from my Gran that Hogwarts has 3 separate greenhouses. Do you think, I mean do you suppose that they might let us see all three this year?”_ _

__“Maybe,” Ari replied, tilting his head absently to see past Neville’s hands._ _

__It seemed that Ari had not been subtle surprisingly enough, as Neville quickly slid his fingers down to reveal the title. Ari had never heard of Herbology before but could gander a guess as to its meaning. Magical plants sounded right useful, and if what Neville’s Gran had said was true, then Herbology might be a class he would have to take later. Ari nodded to Neville in thanks as he picked up a similarly titled book from the shelf. “What are you looking- I mean most excited for?”_ _

__Ari didn’t feel that he knew enough about the wizarding world to give an appropriate answer, but he tried his best. If there was any _one _thing he was excited for, the absence of the Dursley's came to mind quickly enough. “The location.”___ _

____“It is nice,” Neville agreed, seeming more comfortable than before. “The train ride sounds fun too.”_ _ _ _

____Ari hummed, gesturing questioningly to a book labeled Oculemency. Neville squinted at the title for a moment before shaking his head no. “You can if you want, but most people don’t look into that until maybe 7th year.”_ _ _ _

____Ari moved along the sleeves farther, not confidant enough in the basics of his new reality to attempt something so complex… yet. There was a very interesting looking book seated in a cage nearby he might look at later on. “You could try that one,” Neville offered, pointing towards a deep green book with gold accents. “It’s good for magical creatures.”_ _ _ _

____Ari picked up the book in question and traced a finger over the raised lettering, he wanted to know as much as possible. He tucked the book under his arm with the herbology one with a nod of thanks to Neville. Neville glanced toward the shop window with a small wince before turning back to him. “Well, I’ve got to go now. Do you… I mean will I see you at Hogwarts?”_ _ _ _

____Ari didn’t really see where the question was coming from considering he had already said he would go to Hogwarts, but he answered it anyway. “Yes.”_ _ _ _

____Neville seemed to deflate somehow, or maybe he just relaxed- either way, his shoulders drooped a bit as he sent him a smile. “Right, see you there.”_ _ _ _

____Ari couldn’t help but feel a little bewildered as Neville walked away,_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Ari was only by himself for another minute or so, moving down an aisle labeled 'potions.' The introduction was bolder this time, though Ari liked both interjections._ _ _ _

____“I don’t think I would choose _that _book if I were you,” an indignant voice came from behind him. Ari glanced over, finding another boy- taller than him, with more angular features and blond hair. He gazed at the book in discontent for another moment before moving next to Ari to scan the sleeves. before Ari could decide whether to turn away or not, he turned back to him with another book in his grasp. The title was similar, but the book was thicker.___ _ _ _

______At Ari’s confused look, the other boy raised an eyebrow pointedly. “You are muggleborn aren’t you? This one explains the potions as well as providing diagrams in the back. You’ll never be able to tell your lacewing flies from your lionfish your first year without it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seeing as Ari truly couldn’t say what the difference would be, Ari decided to trust the boy's opinion. He gave him a nod as he tucked the other book back onto the shelf._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m Draco,” Draco introduced himself with an outstretched hand. “Do you know much about Hogwarts yet?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A bit,” Ari replied. “Not much about the classes yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco seemed to take this as the invitation that it was, beaming for a brief second before launching into a passionate rant about different magical subjects. Ari moved down the aisle while he listened, occasionally sending a questioning look at Draco in regard to a book. By the end of it; it was clear that Draco favored potions, though Ari himself couldn’t keep different mentioned ingredients straight. He hadn’t really expected to given that he learned better by reading- he knew it was smart to have listened to Draco though._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What about you?” Draco rushed out towards the end of a particularly fascinating story about some curse._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I learned yesterday of this,” Ari offered. He could tell that Draco wasn’t particularly good at listening for long, which suited Ari just fine. “Are there any books to help with the culture shock?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco let out a contemplative hum before moving towards a different shelf. Ari followed behind a few paces, glad that Draco wasn’t sticking as close as Hagrid had been. “Probably ‘Wiz Culture,’ it used to be required for muggleborns to own their first year, but Dumbledore got rid of that rule. My father says it’s because Dumbledore loves muggle culture more than Wiz, but my mother says it's because he was trying to encourage inter blood-status friendships. That hasn’t really helped from what I’ve heard, but older students typically recommend it to younger students anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ari cocked his head slightly as he took in the intimidatingly small text on the first page. “He sounds senile,” He observed plainly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco chuckled, pulling a book for himself off the shelf. “That's what I’d guess, but I suppose I’ll have to meet him first. Anything else you want to research?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No more books,” Ari reluctantly admitted. “What are the houses?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh,” Draco smiled again. “That's a good one. There’s Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The houses are about what you value most, so someone with Hufflepuff traits could be placed in Gryffindor because of that. Gryffindor is all about courage, bravery, and honor. Ravenclaw is for people who value knowledge and logic for the sake of them. Hufflepuff is for people who value loyalty and justice. And Slytherin is for people who value ambition and cunning. There’s good and bad to each house like someone could be brave enough to stand for the wrong cause, lose sight of their morals in a quest for knowledge, have a skewed sense of justice, or be so busy looking after themselves they forget others.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ari nodded thoughtfully, he would have to consider which house he would likely achieve later. Draco’s ring flashed, a small silver thing with a strange crest that Ari hadn’t noticed before. “I’ve got to go now,” Draco seemed almost disappointed. Ari didn’t know if he had failed some test, but Draco didn’t look angry at least. “What's your name?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ari felt some relief that Draco hadn’t known, and relaxed. This relaxation caused him to blurt out the first thing that came to his mind. “I’m Ari.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco didn’t seem to notice Ari’s sudden panic, waving cheerfully as he left. Ari ignored Draci’s shouted farewell as dread coiled in his stomach. Draco would think that Ari hated him, or gave him a fake name on purpose once school started. Ari knew exactly how it had happened too, Ari never introduced himself as ‘Harry’ anymore. Teachers and students alike mainly forgot about him, the Dursley’s called him ‘freak’ or ‘boy.’ The only beings Ari talked to were the snakes, who called him Ari. He felt sick to his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He went to checkout._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
